


Meant to Last Forever

by Janie94



Series: Tales from the Tribes [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, True Mates, honestly you're all going to puke, still good but sweet is definitely not the word I would use, the first two thirds are so sweet, the last third is... different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: Robert finally realizes that Thomas is more than ready to become his mate.





	Meant to Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [Bluerose06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluerose06/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> My dearest Blue_Night, Bluerose06 and mariothellama,
> 
> Thank you so much for your encouraging words on the previous parts. Without you this series would have never got this far!  
> All of you were asking for this part and I hope it won‘t disappoint even if this is probably much fluffier than you expected.

** Tales  From the Tribes 4 – **

** Meant to Last Forever **

 

All the growling and snarling was giving Robert a serious headache. He had made the mistake of assisting Thomas for Sven’s monthly inspection and now he was reminded why Alphas being healers was never a good idea. 

Thomas was quietly doing his work, his hands feeling along the pregnant Omega’s stomach while Robert was massaging circles into the latter’s back to help him relax. In the past few weeks Sven had become almost addicted to having Alphas touch him, his instincts messing with him and it was therefore not surprising that Sven was reacting to him physically, his scent sickly sweet like a magical flower and making Robert feel irri t ated.  He was perhaps supposed to be aroused but instead it made him feel nauseous. 

Behind him Mats was watching his every move with hawk eyes and it was he who was making these goddamn unnerving sounds.

“Will you please stop growling at me, Mats?” Robert told the other Alpha with audible impatience. “I have no intention of taking your mate or your children away from you.”   
Mats bared his teeth. “Then just leave!”

Robert was so annoyed by now that he was tempted to use his Alpha voice to subdue Mats but fortunately Thomas intervened before Robert had to resort to such drastic measures.

“He can’t, Mats. The babies need to form a bond with  their leader before they are born, otherwise it will never become as deep as we need it to be.”

Mats snapped his mouth shut but glared at Thomas angrily. The younger Omega didn’t submit, but his shoulders were trembling slightly with the effort to hold the Alpha’s gaze.

Protectiveness surged through Robert and he reached out to stroke Thomas’ side soothingly, careful to let his voice stay calm when he  spoke to the other Alpha. “Calm down, Mats. The only Omega I want is here with me.”

He could feel Thomas’ eyes snap towards him, but Mats seemed less inclined to believe his words.  “Really? What about  Javi, James and Thiago? It is not so long ago that I last watched you leave their cottage.”

Robert was not sure what angered him  more, the blatant disrespect in Mats’ accusation or the way Thomas flinched in response. Quickly he let go of Sven and hurled around to throw himself at Mats, pinning him down to the ground before he let his voice drop into the Alpha command.  “You are not to question my decisions,  Alpha. I have good reasons for helping our Omega trinity during their collective heats, neither of which I’m obligated to explain to you. ”

Underneath him Mats had gone completely still, not only because he was the less dominant of them but also because he had perhaps not meant to be so rude to his chief.  Mats was usually loyal but having a highly pregnant mate at home was messing with his instincts as well . 

Sympathy overcame Robert and he loosened his grip, his eyes  softening. “Even if I could, I would never try to take your mate away from you. I value your friendship too much to ever hurt you this way.”

Underneath him Mats’ rigid body finally began to relax and the red glimmer left his  eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to overreact like  that, you’re just doing what is expected of a good leader. I have no right to question you.” 

He tilted his head back in silent surrender and Robert didn’t stretch the moment of vulnerability, leaning down to drag his nose over the exposed curve of the  other Alpha’s throat once before allowing him to bury his face in his own neck in return. There was another low growl  but this time it was coming from Thomas.

The usually so cheerful healer had his eyes narrowed at the two Alphas and his teeth bared to a threatening hiss. Mats froze instantly and Robert could sense how much effort it took him not to respond to the open challenge. 

With a tired sigh Robert climbed off Mats. “Alright, there is way too much testosterone in this room. Mats, let’s get outside while Thomas finishes his check-up.”

Mats didn’t protest and followed Robert out of the cottage. As soon as they breathed in the fresh air, the strange protectiveness that Robert had felt for Sven and the unborn twins waned. “I will never get used to this feeling.”

Mats inclined his head. “Me neither.  I suppose the instinct is useful when a pregnant member of the tribe is facing real danger but most of the times all it does is drive the rest of the tribe crazy.”

“The Alphas you mean,” Robert corrected him.

“Well,  and Thomas." The expression in Mats’ eyes suddenly changed into wariness. “You know why this is getting to him so much, don’t you?”

Robert stiffened and he dropped his gaze to the ground.  “Yes, I do. I know that he is jealous because he is afraid that I could choose someone else as my bonded mate.” The mere thought of not sinking his teeth into the delicate curve of Thomas’ neck was so abstruse that it made Robert snort.  “As if I ever could. But I’m not allowed to act on my feelings until we have formed a mating bond.”

“No one is asking you to jump him in the middle of the village,” Mats said with unusual bluntness. “But you are allowed to express your feelings, Robert. You are allowed to court him and to be possessive. And that’s all T homas wants from you right now, nothing more.”

Robert’s shoulders slumped under an imaginary weight. “And if I did? He would never consider anyone else for a mate until we are bonded. What happens when he realizes that his feelings for me aren’t enough? There is no way out of this  bond, he will be stuck with me forever.”

“This is his own risk to take,” Mats replied.  “I know you mean well but you have no right to take this choice away from him. Thomas is a grown-up  man, he is responsible for his own mistakes.”

“I know,” Robert replied quietly. “I just want him to be happy.”

He stilled when he felt Mats’ fingers entwine with his own and squeeze them encouragingly. “Maybe you are the one who can make him happy. You will never know unless you try.”

Robert didn’t reply. Of course Mats could be right with that. But Robert had wanted Thomas to make his experiences  with others  while he still could. If the Omega had gotten involved with other people and broken up with them before eventually becoming Robert’s lover; well, it might not have been easy but Robert  could have lived with that. But if he and Thomas became increasingly closer now and eventually Thomas decided to break things off and turn to someone else, Robert was not sure if he could take it without going insane. For years Robert had been protective and lately even possessive of the Omega, so the thought of anyone taking this away from him, was scaring him a lot .

He had almost forgotten that Mats was still standing beside him and he flinched when the Alpha stepped even closer. “Robert, if you don’t give Thomas a sign now, you might lose him forever.  He has waited long enough for you to make up your  mind, it is time that you finally let him in.” He paused and added as an afterthought. “Or let him go.”

“Never!” Robert hissed before he could have stopped himself.

A knowing smirk tugged at the corners of Mats’ mouth. “Good. Then make him stay.” He turned away then to return to his own mate’s side, leaving Robert to stand outside alone.

The Alpha leader remained for a while longer, deeply lost in his thoughts. He felt stupid for ever expecting Thomas to just wait until the time was right without ever giving him something in return. ‘A sign’ as Mats had put it .

A plan began to form in Robert’s mind and anticipation filled him. He would show Thomas his dedication but not in the way most people did. Thomas deserved more than a few sweet words spoken in public…

 

***

 

Manuel was watching him.  Again.

Not for the first time today Thomas was wondering if he had something on his face but the Beta didn’t look amused, rather curious.   
“Why are you staring at me?”

Manuel hurried to look away but when Thomas didn’t let it go, he responded with a shrug. “Nothing. Niklas was just hinting at a few things.”

Thomas waited for his friend to elaborate but Manuel had gone back to soaking the dirty fur blankets into the cold water of the river with renewed enthusiasm.

Almost two months had passed  since  Manuel  had got injured in battle and the dangerous wound at his stomach that had worried them all for a long time had finally healed completely. All that was left now was a large scar that would stay with the warrior for the rest of his life.

Manuel had recently started training again but he was not allowed to do actual sword fighting yet, just a bit of individual training to get back into shape. It left him with plenty of time to help Thomas with his daily duties and after many weeks of being forced to lie in bed Manuel was happy to do anything that involved physical work.  Even if it was cleaning.

The two men were currently kneeling on a flat rock at the river, a spot where the stream was very strong. The water was so cold at this time of the year that  their fingers were numb by now, another sign  that the winter would come even sooner this year. The village was just a mile away, up the small path at the foot of the mountain that stood at the center of the four territories.

Just when they were down with their task and had piled the furs on Manuel’s arms to take them back into the village where they could dry, two figures appeared from the woods.

The first one was  Niklas , a warm smile on his face as he greeted Thomas briefly before shifting his attention to his lover. Thomas refrained from rolling his eyes when the two tall warriors kissed each other with desperation as though they hadn’t seen each other in weeks. 

Instead he focused on the other Beta that was returning his gaze with a slightly unsure smile. It had only been two months since  Łukasz had joined their tribe together with his mate Erik. The two were not bonded yet but their love was still clear to see. Thomas had quickly developed a sense of responsibility for Erik, given that he was another Omega and the two had become friends in a heartbeat. But  Łukasz had mostly been on warrior duties, getting familiar with the new territory and they hadn’t talked much  without Erik being present.

Thomas gave him a scolding look, hoping that the banter was detectable in his eyes. “How could you bring  Niklas here? Manuel was supposed to help me but looks like I can’t count on that any longer.”

Łukasz grinned, the uncertainty fading from his body language. “Don’t  worry, we are supposed to relieve the sentries at the borders. I just gave him five minutes,  then we will be gone.”  Even as he said that, he gave the sti ll kissing pair a doubtful look as though he wasn’t sure they would manage to part in that time.

“How are you and Erik doing?” Thomas asked, now serious. The  couple had settled in far better than he had ever expected but he could imagine that this still wasn’t easy for them.

Łukasz’s smile faltered and he looked melancholic. “We are fine, just… missing our home I guess.  We are deeply grateful that Robert offered us this opportunity to stay here but I have grown up in the Golden Tribe and I don’t think I will ever be able to cut my ties to them completely. The same goes for Erik. There will always be a sense of loyalty for them.”

Thomas nodded. “I don’t think anybody expects  you to treat them differently from one day to the other. All of us understand that this takes time . ”

Ł ukasz chuckled. “It’s still so surreal to see Erik and the other Omegas being part of the training sessions. Yesterday he was training with Mats and I was so worried the whole time that I could barely focus on my own training. Not because I feared that Erik could get hurt but because he is an Omega and Mats is… well, an Alpha.”

Thomas understood his point of course. “Don’t worry. As the healer of the tribe I keep a close eye on all Omega warriors in case they miss the early signs of their own heats. You don’t have to be afraid that anyone will force themselves on your mate. Besides, Mats already has a beautiful Omega waiting for him at home every single day.” He added in a teasing tone, “And I don’t mean offense, Erik is very attractive and all. But Mats’ mate is highly pregnant so I’m sure that he couldn’t even look at another man if that person was throwing themselves at his feet at the peak of their heat.”

Instinctively  Łukasz growled at him for the image but he seemed grateful for Thomas’ calming words. He turned back to the two Betas. “I hate to interrupt you two but we have places to be,  Niklas.  Our leader didn’t send you away from his side just so you and Manuel could roll around on the forest ground.”

Niklas blushed at his words while Manuel was giving him an annoyed look. “We were just kissing. And here I thought you of all people could be an ally.” But he stepped away from  Niklas with a slightly embarrassed smile. Łukasz and  Niklas bid their goodbyes to them while Manuel and Thomas were heading back towards their village. They had barely got past the gate when all of a sudden another Omega warrior appeared in front of them. 

Joshua  had an ugly bruise  on his  upper arm, most likely a wound that he had sustained during training. He must have waited for Thomas to check  up  on it but at the moment he barely seemed to notice his own injury. Instead he looked at Thomas as though the older man had grown another head.   
“Did you say ‘yes’? Please tell me you did!”

Thomas frowned at him, sharing a brief look with Manuel who suddenly seemed unable to meet his eyes. “Did I say ‘yes’ to what?”

Joshua blinked. “You haven’t seen it yet? Since when have you been away?”

“I left early this morning just before the sun was rising.” Thomas was not sure where this was heading.

“He must have started right after you left, no one saw him do it!” Joshua concluded with excitement and before Thomas could ask him to explain, the young Omega had grabbed his hand and was pulling him towards his  cottage. Whatever had Joshua this excited, had been noticed by other people as well. Thiago was coming towards  them  with a wide-eyed, over joyed expression on his face. “I’m so, so happy for you, Thomas. We all knew that this was bound to happen.” He winked at him playfully. “Don’t get this the wrong way but I imagine  that he is great in bed. Very sensitive for an Alpha, I’m sure he is going to be very gentle with you.”

Thomas began to feel light-headed as a growing suspicion rose in the back of his mind. He was too confused to be more than irritated by Thiago’s joke. “Can someone please tell me what in Valhalla’s name is going on?”

Thiago shook his head still smiling. “You have to see it for yourself. Come!” And he took Thomas’ other hand to lead him  to wards the healer’s cottage.  Thomas had not been sure whether to be worried or exc ited  until they came close enough that he could finally see  it.

The crowd that had gathered around his cottage parted to make way for the three Omegas, several people looking at Thomas with awe or at the very least approval. In front of the entrance the ground was littered with longish leaves in a  flat green and being a healer it took only one second for Thomas to figure out that they were lavender leaves . His favourite flower, something that not many people knew…

When he walked closer, he realized that the leaves were placed to form a pattern: the outline of a giant maple leaf, the symbol of love in their culture. That alone would have been enough to make his jaw drop but it was the one small leaf in the middle that made him wonder if he was dreaming. 

It was a real maple leaf, its colour a vibrant red on the edges that was fading from orange togolden towards the centre. 

Whoever had set all of this up – and Thomas obviously had a very strong suspicion who this mystery person might be – had gone to the trouble of actually getting a maple leaf. There was only one of the four tribe territories that grew these trees and it was not  their own.

He jerked when Thiago  let go of him and  spoke again. “Are you going to stare at it all day? Come on, get inside!”

Thomas obeyed hesitantly, barely aware any longer of all the people watching him. Joshua had also let go of his hand, murmuring something about having to leave for border patrol but Thomas didn’t listen. The crowd dissolved quickly, leaving the Omega to deal with this strange surprise alone. Slowly he stepped into his home and what awaited him inside, was even more impressive.

There were more maple leafs on the ground, building a circle around his bed, the  spiky tips all pointing inside. And  his cot was covered in dozens, no at least a hundred lavender blossoms.

The amount of time and care that must have gone into it – time that  this person most likely didn’t have - made Thomas’ chest constrict with humble gratitude and his eyes burn with tears of joy.

“It’s about damn time that I came to my senses, isn’t it?” 

Thomas hurled around at the sound of the all too familiar voice. A man stepped out of the shadows, dressed in a thin white tunic with nothing underneath. Its sleeves were just long enough to reach his armpits and the exposed skin going from his elbow to his wrist was covered in multi-coloured laces that almost reached the ground, enhancing the image of a majestic bird spreading his wings.  He had his arms stretched forward, his palms turned upwards – everything about his appearance and posture  was  that of a tribe member officially courting his beloved.  Except that…

“You know it should be the other way around, right?” Thomas asked Robert with a quavering voice. The Alpha looked beyond beautiful in this moment and judging by his warm smile, he didn’t mind their reversed roles at all. “I’m just an Omega and you’re our chief, I should have been the one to make you gifts and court you.”

Robert stepped closer, his eyes shining brightly in the morning sun that came in from the entrance. Or maybe they were shining with love. “I don’t care about that. You’ re not just any Omega, Thomas, you’re  mine.” The possessiveness he laid into that one little word made an excited shiver run down Thomas’ spine.  “At least if you return my feelings and accept my proposal.”

Thomas’ brain seemed unable to form coherent sentences.  “Your proposal?”

And everything got worse – or more perfect.  Because in response Robert kneeled down in front of him, raising his arms to take both of Thomas’ hands into his. The laces tied to his arms were tickling Thomas’ shins but the Omega couldn’t avert his gaze from the Alpha’s eyes that seemed to look straight down to the bottom of his soul. 

“It is my greatest desire to become your bonded mate, Omega.” Robert’s voice was deep with emotion, sending strong waves of longing through Thomas. “I wish to receive your claim and devote my whole life to you until the time comes when we will pass on and enter the halls of our ancestors.” He paused briefly, his grip on Thomas’ hands loosening slightly as though he was  wanted to give the Omega the opportunity to pull them back any second.  “I love you, Thomas. And if you want me to, I will become yours.”

Thomas’ heart was beating fast when Robert ended, the words that he himself had practiced to perfection in the last few years – all in hope of being allowed to utter them to this very Alpha one day – having stunned him speechless.

He had never heard any Alpha  say them before and had least of all expected them from their leader. He felt hot wetness on his cheeks and when he let go of Robert with one hand to reach up, he realized that he was crying.

He chuckled at his own stupid emotions but it sounded more like a sob. “I hate you, Robert.” The Alpha’s hopeful smile froze but Thomas wasn’t done yet. “For months you never even dare to touch me, making me feel like there was no hope for my deepest wishes and now you’re courting me like no Omega should ever be courted, melting my poor heart with grand confessions.”

Relief crossed Robert’s painfully handsome features and he bowed his head to gently kiss the knuckles of Thomas’ hand that he was still clutching. “You deserve to be courted like this. As I said, you’re not just any Omega – you’re mine. My true mate. ”

Thomas shivered again and he pulled almost harshly at Robert’s hand to force him back onto his feet before he surged forward, throwing himself into the Alpha’s arm. “You’re damn right I am! Now shut up and kiss me before I start crying even more!”

And Robert was apparently all too happy to oblige. He chuckled at Thomas’ frustrated words, his eyes sparkling beautifully in the warm sunlight,  then he cupped the Omega’s face between his palms before leaning forward. It seemed to take ages until  their lips finally met for the very first time.

And something that had lain dormant for far too long finally awoke within him. Raw, pure joy was filling his heart and he pressed himself harder against his lover’s chest, opening his mouth wide to let him in. Robert’s tongue claimed him with the same ardour, exploring every inch it could reach and turning the Omega into a shivering mess. 

Thomas wasn’t aware of their feet moving but suddenly he was falling back onto something soft and Robert’s delicious, male scent was joined by the sweet perfume of fresh lavender. They were lying on Thomas’ cot with Robert on top,  the Alpha’s hips starting to roll teasingly against the younger one’s groin.

Thomas hadn’t realized how wet he already was until another scent caught his nose and he was able to smell his own arousal – its sweet note completely unlike th e one of the flowers  scattered  around them.

Robert broke away from his lips with a loud moan. “Gods, Thomas, you smell amazing. I want to taste you.” 

Thomas growled approvingly and he caught a quick glance of the Alpha’s eyes burning red with desire before Robert slid deeper down to mouth over Thomas’ visible bulge. The Omega arched off the bed with an amazed gasp and he could feel more wetness trickling from his secret core. Despite the layer of clothing that was still separating Robert’s mouth from Thomas’ pulsing  erection, it already felt better than his own hand ever had.  “Alpha, please!”

He  sighed with relief when Robert quickly pulled down  Thomas’ pants to free his aching manhood.  He tried to reach for Robert’s garment to hike it up, needing to feel the proof of Robert’s desire for him in his hands. 

But he had barely got it further than Robert’s upper thigh when the Alpha caught his wrist to stop him. “Thomas, wait. If you touch me there, I won’t be able to hold myself back any longer. You know I’m not allowed to come from the touch of your hand.”

_Come. Purity. The ritual._

Belatedly Thomas’ brain caught up with him and he sank back into the flowers, his hand dropping away. He had almost taken Robert’s purity in his need to feel  him . “And neither am I allowed to come from yours,” he  reminded himself with disappointment.

Robert nodded but contrary to Thomas he was still smiling. “I am sorry but you know the rules. Kissing is fine but I’m not allowed to have intercourse with you yet. I’m afraid you jerking me off  does count as intercourse.” At Thomas’ disappointed pout he added, “Though I admit that I almost crossed the line myself  when I wanted to pleasure you with my mouth.”

Thomas groaned at the image. “If you’re just half at good at this as you are at kissing, I’m sure you would have pushed me over the edge in a matter of seconds.”

Robert blushed and to Thomas’ surprise he added sheepishly, “I’m glad to hear that. I  was afraid that my lack of experience would ruin it.”

Thomas stared at him disbelievingly, refusing to take this statement the way it had sounded to him. “You mean your lack of experience in giving someone else a blowjob.”

A shy smile that Thomas had never seen before appeared on Robert’s face. “Actually I meant my lack of experience in kissing.”

Thomas’ heart skipped a beat. “You mean you never kissed someone before?  But why not? You know you would have been allowed to!”

The look in the Alpha's eyes became even more intense and his voice dropped to the same tone that it had been when Robert had confessed his undying love to him. “ You and I realized we were true mates the moment we presented together all these years ago. How could you ever expect me to betray my true mate with another?”

Part of Thomas felt stupid  now  for ever doubting Robert’s feelings for  him, the other part was shocked though . “You wanted me to become your true mate for all this time? But you presented at the age of seventeen!”

Robert grinned. “Well, I guess that means we are engaged for thirteen years now.” Now the stupid part was definitely gain ing the upper hand but before Thomas could say something, Robert put a finger to his lips to silence him. “We’re still in a precarious situation I’m afraid. We’re both very much aroused.”

Thomas sighed. “Your mere presence is arousing me right now. But you aren’t allowed to touch me.”

Robert’s smile turned into a mischievous grin. “True. But you are allowed to touch yourself, aren’t you?”

Thomas stilled when he realized what Robert was hinting at. “You mean… you want to watch me doing that?”

To his frustration Robert got off the bed in a motion that was far too elegant for someone who must be painfully aroused himself.  “Absolutely.” His eyes flashed a dangerous red and he reached down to grip the seam of his  own  clothing.

Thomas’ throat went dry with want as he watched the Alpha undress himself, pulling the fabric over his head and discarding it beside Thomas’ pants. Being the healer of the tribe for three years now there were not many of their men that Thomas’ hadn’t seen completely naked before but as he barely got injured too badly, Robert was one of them.

Everything about the Alpha’s body was hard muscle. His hands seemed to be the only soft part of his  physique, the rest was that of a trained warrior. The wiry muscles of his arms enhanced his attractive form as did his broad chest and the defined abs of his stomach. There were a few, longish scars at both of his sides and more smaller ones on his arms and strong thighs – remnants from the many battles he had fought in but Thomas could barely pay attention to them. He was distracted by the line of dark hair leading down  from  Robert’s navel to his groin and  even deeper,  in a nest of equally dark pubic hair Robert’s cock was straining upwards.

Thomas knew that he as an Omega was the perfect match for an Alpha but in this moment he found himself doubting that he would ever be able to take Robert without pain, at least not the first time. He should probably be more worried by the thought but all he was able to feel was anticipation and he unconsciously licked over his lips.

Robert’s gaze dropped to his mouth and the red in his eyes darkened. When he finally spoke, his voice had dropped to a tone he had never used on Thomas before – one that made Thomas buck as though Robert had physically touched his cock. The Alpha tone. _“Touch yourself, my beloved.”_

Even if he had wanted to, Thomas wouldn’t have been able to resist the Alpha now.  Which was most likely why Robert had never used it on him before. He only did so now because they both knew very well that Thomas was far from  unwilling.

Without looking Thomas reached down to take himself in hand, giving his cock a tight stroke. He wasn’t sure who of them had let out the heated moan that followed but to his surprise Robert shook his head.  _“No, not there. I want you to prepare yourself.”_

Thomas frowned at that but his hand was  still wandering towards his wet heat, trusting his future mate to do the right thing . He was already so aroused that his index finger pushed in without meeting any resistance and he could instantly add a second.

Robert had leaned back against the wall, his eyes never leaving the sight in front of him. His right hand closed around his own arousal though. _ “Can you feel me preparing you?” _ Suddenly Thomas was more aware of the two fingers inside of him and he let out another moan when they began to stretch him further. 

Robert was stroking himself slowly, only the trembling of his body giving away how much effort it was taking him to stay in control.  _“ I’m going to be gentle with you, my beloved.  You’re going to beg me for more but I will take my time.”_

Thomas gasped at the pleasure coursing through him and he feverishly tried to rock his hips, the fingers suddenly not enough any longer. “Please, my Alpha. I need to feel you inside of me, please!”

A violent shudder went down Robert’s spine but he kept all sounds of pleasure inside, his hand pumping faster now.  _“You’re already prepared enough for me like a good Omega, aren’t you?”_

Thomas nodded his head frantically. “Yes, I’m ready! Please take me!”

Robert’s cock was hard steel in his grasp, his hips stuttering as the Alpha’s iron self-control started to crumble. His voice was still a deep, sensual whisper though. _“I’m so close that I can’t hold back any longer. I pull out my fingers.”_ Thomas whimpered when the fingers disappeared from his hole, leaving him feeling empty and aching for more, his body trembling from the loss. _“And I take you with one hard thrust.”_

Thomas  screamed as something thicker than his two fingers pushed into him, burying itself to the hilt. He was distantly aware that it was his own hand disappearing into his wet hole to the wrist but the knowledge vanished at what Robert had just told him.

His eyes were still firmly trained on the Alpha’s hard cock that he could feel inside of him.  Robert’s hips were moving in a fast rhythm, pushing his arousal more urgently into his hand. His voice was hoarse with desire now.  _“I’m __pulling out almost all the way and wait for a moment-”_ Thomas sucked in a shaky breath when the pressure inside of him eased and the threatening feeling of being empty again was lurching in the back of his mind.  _“ \- before  I’m slamming  back  into you_ _.”_ Thomas screamed out loud again-  _“And I’m thrusting into you again and again, hard and bruising!”_ –  but it turned into an almost pitiful whine as the sensations became too much, his Alpha-  _“I’m changing my angle.”_ \-  sending him into-  _“I’m hitting your pleasure point now!”_ – OBLIVION!

Thomas came with a  loud gasp, his back arching off the cot as he started to come. -  _“Can you feel me, Thomas?”_ –  He whimpered and cried as his prostate was hit again and again by Robert’s continuing thrusts, his climax becoming almost too much to bear. 

He blinked away the tears to focus on the Alpha still moving his hips in a jerky rhythm and he wasn’t quite sure what happened first – Robert’s body going rigid as he finally found his own release or his voice filling the room. _“I’m claiming you, Thomas! Aargh!”_ Thomas watched in awe as Robert’s face changed, his eyes almost black when he came, his cock pulsing visibly. Thomas couldn’t stifle his whimper at feeling Robert’s cock swell inside of him, but no, it was just the feel of his own fingers spreading inside of him.

Robert slumped back against the wall, his legs trembling from exhaustion and he was panting hard. But he still raised his head and his eyes were red again as he regained control. _“Can you feel my knot tying us together?”_

Thomas  sobbed, this was too much for his inexperienced body to handle but the knot kept swelling until their bodies were locked firmly together, unable to separate. Thomas was too delirious to see Robert move but he must have because suddenly his beautiful, exhausted mate was so close that Thomas could feel his breath on his throat. 

Robert was careful to avoid the mess Thomas had made over himself when he leaned forward to lick over Thomas’ pulse point.  _“I have claimed you now, Thomas. You are mine forever.”_

And an all-consuming feeling of deep love and joy filled Thomas when he felt their newly formed mating bond vibrate proudly, the proof of what they had shared. When Robert raised his head again, his eyes had gone back to their usual cerulean colour. His fingers were gently carding through Thomas’ sweat-soaked hair. “Are you alright, my beloved?”

Thomas was unable to respond, all he could do was to continue sobbing even though – or maybe because? –  he felt like the happiest man on Earth. Robert pulled his head against his chest and Thomas hid his face against  it  as he kept crying for a while longer.

After some time – Thomas could not tell if it had been a few minutes or several hours – he had calmed down enough to let go of his Alpha. Robert stood up and briefly left his side to get a washcloth from the bucket at the other end of the room. The regretful look on his face told Thomas how badly he wanted to clean the Omega off himself but it was too risky. Neither of them knew how far the ‘purity rule’ stretched, if merely touching the dried seed on Thomas’ stomach would be enough to stain him. So Thomas did it himself before handing the washcloth back to Robert. As he watched the Alpha clean himself off, he found himself asking, “How did you  manage to set all of this up? The flowers and leafs I mean? I was barely gone for two hours.”

Robert grinned. “Manuel agreed to lure you away from the village and keep you occupied for as long as we needed. Meanwhile Mats helped me to get the lavender flowers from the hill down to the village.”

“That’s why you sent  Niklas away from your side even though he is one of your personal guards.” Thomas concluded. “His appearance was the sign for Manu that we could return.” Robert only nodded with a smug grin, causing Thomas to shake his head in amusement.  “Mats, Manu and  Niklas. Of course the three guardians would be your partners in crime, I should have known. But how did you get your hands on the maple leafs? I know our territory inside out and there is no such tree here. Only the Black Tribe has a few of those.”

Robert smiled. “Simple. Yesterday when I told the other warriors that I would go onto a border patrol with Mats, I met up with Kuba. When I explained my reasons to him, he was happy to help.”

Thomas gaped at him. “Kuba knows that you courted me? But is that al right with you? I mean only Omegas do that and you have always been a man of pride.”

“I am,” Robert agreed. “But Kuba knows as well as  I do that courting my true mate doesn’t take  anything  away from my dominance. To be honest, he seemed to find my plan rather sweet.”

Strangely, Thomas could indeed imagine that. Robert and the Black Alpha had always had a strange albeit respectful relationship. Now it was Thomas’ turn to smile and he pulled at Robert’s hand demandingly. “We’re both clean now, so you can finally cuddle with me. Part of me is still convinced that I am dreaming.”

Robert chuckled amused but he obeyed and stretched out beside Thomas on the cot. “If this is a dream, neither of us is ever going to wake up from it again.”

And Thomas found that he didn’t mind at all.

 

***

 

Robert  made the official announcement later at sundown.

The tribe had gossiped over it all morning and by the end of the day every single member except for the few warriors that had patrolled the border all day, already knew what he was going to tell them.

But there was still excited silence when Robert summoned the tribe in the middle of the village, which was coincidentally right in front of Thomas’ cottage.

“My dear Alphas, Betas and Omegas. I suppose you already know why I summoned you here so sudden and I believe many of you have been waiting for me to make this announcement for several months now.” He reached for Thomas’ hand and he could barely keep himself from growling possessively when the Omega – his wonderful mate – took it without hesitation. “Today I have chosen who I want to form a mating bond with. Seeing as even our two newest members” - he inclined his head towards Erik and  Ł ukasz who were standing hand in hand beside the three guardians - “are merely looking at me with  knowing smiles, I don’t think anybody is surprised that I have chosen Thomas as my bonded mate.”

Instantly the crowd erupted into loud cheering, dozens of beaming smiles directed towards them. Robert had to wait for almost a whole minute until the tribe had calmed down again. “The next gathering with the other tribes will be  in one and a half months and I will announce my decision to mate Thomas there. After the official engagement we will be required to wait until the next gathering at the very least until we are allowed to complete the bond. You don’t have to  worry, becoming the mate of the Red Alpha will not have any influence on his duties as our healer. I have no intention of relieving him of that position.” Approving murmurs among his people. “And we-“

“Robert!”

All heads turned as a familiar voice cut in. James was running from the entrance of the village towards them, his forehead covered in sweat. He had been sent on border patrol barely two hours ago and shouldn’t return until tomorrow morning.  His usually so kind, warm eyes were wide with panic. “They have Joshua!”

Cold fear enclosed Robert’s heart and he let go of Thomas’ hand, hurrying to meet James. The smaller Omega sagged against him instantly as he must have run from the border to the villageas fast as he could. “We didn’t realize we had crossed the border, I swear it. It was just ten inches but they attacked us right away.”

Robert cupped James’ face firmly, forcing the Omega to look at him and hoping that the eye contact would calm him down. “Who was it? Who attacked you and abducted Joshua?”

James went completely still.  “The Golden Tribe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maple leafs are ancient symbols of love and I wanted something more original than hearts and roses.
> 
> I‘m already excited for the next part/pairing! :-)


End file.
